


captain + crew

by warptimeandspace



Category: The Room Where It Happened (Podcast)
Genre: Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Intimacy, Massage, Multi, Team as Family, can be seen as platonic or romantic if you agree with me that friends should be allowed to kiss, idk what this was going to be but it turned into everybody loves owain whoops, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: three ways to say "i love you"
Relationships: Owain Evans/Kerry Moran, Owain Evans/Molly McGhee, Owain Evans/W.I.N.T.E.R.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)





	captain + crew

The hum of the Wyvern is comforting as Molly walks barefoot through the metal halls. They’re not done with the mission, they haven’t delivered their asset to Rest by the Waters, but they’re in friendly space now. By morning, they’ll have pockets full of cred and a week's leave before their next job. 

Molly stops at her destination and raises a hand to the door. Before she can knock it slides aside, granting her entrance into the room. 

Owain’s half ready for bed. They’ve wrapped in a soft, warm sweatshirt over their fancy-ass nightgown. Their hair is unbound and half brushed, floating around their head like a halo. 

“Everything good?” Owain asks, setting their brush down on their bedside table. They’ve got their lips tilted like the ship’s still in their ear and they’re trying not to laugh. It’s the same way they smile when W.I.N.T.E.R. does something especially human or when Dee has whispered conversations with TACC. 

Molly falls a little in love with every one of her friends, but she feels it the most often around Owain.

“Everything’s great,” Molly says, flopping down on the bed. She crawls across the sheets and lays her head on their shoulder. “Just wanted to say hey.” 

“Hey,” Owain says, pressing a kiss on Molly’s cheek. “Give me a hand?” 

Molly takes the brush Owain offers and waits while they adjust. Mads jumps on the bed as Owain moves, there to steady his person should they need him. Owain leans back against Molly; she starts to brush.

Owain takes better care of their hair than Molly does. She knows this, but it’s a reminder every time she brushes their hair. Molly’s always let her hair do whatever it wants. Owain trains their hair, uses fancy shampoos and careful braids to make it follow their whims. 

Molly brushes, carefully, ensuring that she doesn’t pull her captain’s hair. 

“How’re you going to want this braided?” She asks. 

“Probably just the one Dutch braid,” Owain hums, “I’m not feeling overly fancy.” 

“Sounds fake, but okay,” Molly says with a grin, “You got a tie?” 

Owain waves their hair tie in the air and Molly starts to section. 

“Thank you,” Owain says. 

“It’s nothing,” Molly says, “Done this a million times before, you know that.” 

“Not just for the hair,” Owain says, “For trusting me, you know? Thank you.” 

Molly pauses a moment before pressing a kiss to Owain’s spine. 

“You are not your daddy, Owain Evans,” She says, “You’re my friend. ‘course I trust you.”

“Okay,” Owain says, sounding like they’re struggling to believe Molly. 

“However! the more you try to push people away to protect them the more likely I am to kick your ass,” Molly says, “Next time you say that we don’t have to be a crew you cement a place on my shit list.” 

Owain exhales, relaxing. “Okay,” They say, “Love you, Moll.” 

“Yeah, you too Cap.” 

\---

W.I.N.T.E.R. steps into the cockpit of the Wyvern. Owain hears them coming and pauses the checks they’re running through. 

W.I.N.T.E.R. pauses outside of Owain’s door. They turn around, rolling their chair in a clean three-point turn. 

“Everything okay?” They ask. W.I.N.T.E.R. looks unsettled, like they haven’t figured out what they’re doing or the question they need to ask. 

“I am sleepy,” They say slowly.

“Like, you’re tired?” Owain asks. 

“Yes,” W.I.N.T.E.R. confirms. “Only, I am not ever tired. I do not need to be tired. I do not want to be asleep, not like Caduceus or Bandit or how I was before.” 

_Ahh._

Owain opens their arms. W.I.N.T.E.R. takes two quick steps towards them, drops to one knee, and wraps Owain in a hug. 

W.I.N.T.E.R.'s body is metal and they are incredibly tall, so one would not expect them to give good hugs. Owain knows from experience that W.I.N.T.E.R. gives very good hugs. They are warm and careful and caring. Owain wants to be like that for them. 

“It’s okay to rest,” Owain says softly, running their hand in small circles on W.I.N.T.E.R.’s back, “And even if you did take a nap, you would wake back up.” 

“How do you know?” 

Owain doesn’t really have a good answer for that. They don’t know, not really. They know that W.I.N.T.E.R. is awake and that they’re as alive as anybody else they know. Owain also knows that their life is new and without known data to reference for decision making. This makes it hard. 

“I know the same way you know that I'm going to wake up,” Owain says eventually. “It’s a constant. Even when you sleep, your brain is always a little bit awake.” 

W.I.N.T.E.R. briefly tightens their grip around Owain before releasing them and standing. 

“I do not want to sleep right now,” W.I.N.T.E.R. says. 

“That’s alright,” Owain says, 

“However, because I am tired, I think that it would be ideal to rest for a short time. I am going to find Beagle and cuddle.” 

Owain smiles. 

“That sounds real nice,” They say, “Rest well, okay?” 

\---

“You gonna ask for help?” 

Owain startles and Mads barks beside them, big paws dropping down from the cabinet and onto the plate flooring, a tub of icy-hot in his mouth. 

“You were busy,” Owain says, even though that’s only halfway true. “I had it.” 

“Okay,” Kerry says, clearly not believing Owain’s BS, “Do you want help now?” 

“If it’s not any trouble,” Owain says casually. 

“Can you hop up on the table or do you need a boost?” 

Owain eyes the examination table with disdain. “I’ve got it.” 

They probably shouldn’t, is the thing, but Kerry doesn’t intervene as Owain hosts themself up on the table and politely ignores their quiet _oof_ as they settle. 

This understanding is probably why they work so well together. 

“First off,” Kerry says, holding their hand open and palm up to Mads until he gives them the retrieved tube “You actually don’t want the icy-hot. I’ve got industrial shit.” 

“Ah,” Owain says, “Fair.” 

“Mm,” Kerry hums in agreement, opening a cabinet and pulling out a plain-looking plastic tub. “The trouble hips or knees this time?” 

“My back,” Owain says reluctantly, “The muscle spasms have been getting worse.” 

“That’s not information your doctor should know?” Kerry asks dryly.

“I was in jail,” Owain says, “Didn’t have all my meds.” 

“You’ve been back for more than a month,” Kerry says, warming the salve between their palms, “Next time: it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it but leave a note on my desk or something.” 

“Roger,” Owain says, “Shirt up?” 

“If you would.” 

They’re quiet for a spell, Kerry methodically rubbing the salve into the freckled skin of Owain’s back. Even when the salve is applied Kerry continues to work it into their muscles, firm circles pressing into their skin.

There is no kissing in the medical bay. This is a firm rule enforced by Kerry’s ethics as a medical provider and Owain’s insistence that they are a partner, not a patient. The impulse remains nonetheless. Owain makes a mental note to return to it on the other side of the door. 

“Owain,” Kerry says quietly, “Next time, snag me when you need help. You’re worth the trouble.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey? i love y'all. thanks for reading and thank you to whoever put this fun prompt in the doc because i live for casual physical intimacy.  
> you probably know where to find me at this point lmao


End file.
